dynastytvfandomcom-20200223-history
Claudia Blaisdel
Claudia Blaisdel is a recurring character in the television series, Dynasty on The CW. She is portrayed by Brianna Brown. Biography In 2016, Claudia experienced a car accident and then began to fake brain injury. She received fake prescription medication in an effort to keep her husband, Matthew Blaisdel, busy taking care of her after finding out he was having an affair. Throughout the Series After finding out that her husband, Matthew, was planning on leaving her for Cristal, Claudia used her engineering skills to create a malfunction in machinery which led to his death. After his death, Claudia blamed The Carringtons and tried to act innocent, while also convincing herself that they forced her into what she did. She continued to fake her brain injury symptoms as a way to get sympathy from Cristal, who took her in as a houseguest at the Carrington mansion. Soon after, Sammy Jo finds out that the pills she'd been taking had different contents inside than the label showed, which led Cristal to find out that she had been faking her symptoms. At the Carringtons' Thanksgiving dinner, Claudia locked Sammy Jo and Joseph Anders in the basement to prevent them from intervening in her plan to kill the Carringtons. She then revealed to the family that she caused the explosion that killed Matthew but admits that she only wanted to hurt him. She also admitted to faking her mental illness, while aiming a gun at Cristal and Fallon. However, Blake was able to take the gun from her in a moment of distraction when Sammy Jo and Anders escaped, and she was arrested by Officer Stansfield. Fallon visits Claudia looking for incriminating information on her father in Trashy Little Tramp, and promises to get Claudia released in exchange for the records Matthew kept. Claudia is later visited by Matthew, who is alive and vengeful toward the Carringtons. In Dead Scratch, Matthew helps Claudia escape the sanitarium, and they infiltrate the mansion. Claudia snaps and confronts Cristal with a gun. Matthew steps between them as Claudia fires, except that Matthew is a figment of her imagination, and Cristal takes the bullet. Claudia flees with Hank Sullivan, Alexis Carrington's lover who has been pretending to be Blake and Alexis' long-lost firstborn, Adam Carrington. Claudia reappears in Queen of Cups, having given birth to a son she has named Matthew. She berates Hank for his failure to extort money from the Carringtons, and vows to do it "her way". In That Witch, Hank knowing Claudia is crazy and fearing for the baby kidnaps him and leaves him with Alexis after she gives him his long awaited payday. Gallery DYNASTY TREE.PNG Trivia *In the original series, Claudia is a main character and there is much more focus on her backstory. **In the reboot, she is known as the first recurring villain of the series. *Brianna Brown (the actress who plays Claudia), and Grant Show (Blake Carrington) previously worked together in the series "Devious Maids". *In the original, Claudia did have a daughter, Lindsay, who died in a car accident. **In this reboot, Claudia has an son instead named Matthew Jr. born sometime between Season 1 and Season 2 after her late husband. *On March 16, 2018 Brianna Brown tweeted about having one more scene to shoot in Atlanta (hinting at Claudia's return). https://twitter.com/BrownBrianna/status/974513144184815616 Which was confirmed in the trailer for Trashy Little Tramp that aired on April 28, 2018. Appearances Season 1 (8/22) Season 2 (4/22) References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Appears in Season 2